The Banshee of Hogwarts: The Philosopher's Stone
by dragonsong2795
Summary: AU. Fem!Harry. After receiving her Hogwarts Letter Athena is brutally attacked by Vernon in an attempt to stamp out her freakishness, However as she lies on the threshold of Death, Lady Death takes pity on her and sends her back as a rare and powerful True Banshee. With her new powers Athena will shake the very foundations of the Wizarding World. Dark, Fem!Harry. Abuse, Violence.
1. Rise of the Banshee

**Warning! Abuse and Semi-Detailed Violence. Readers are warned.**

**Prologue: Rise of the Banshee**

_"Banshee, a XXXXX Rated Dark/Light Creature, many wonder how it can be either Dark or Light and that depends on the type, the lesser Banshee more commonly known as the Dementor and the Common Banshee are both Dark, while the Greater or True Banshee feasts only on the life force and magic (But not Soul) of those with Evil intention. No one is quite sure why this is but because of it a True or Greater Banshee is considered Light, but do not let that fool you, they can be just as vicious to those of the Light if provoked"_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to find Them (Unspeakable Edition)_

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey._

Vernon Dursley while normally somewhat abusive to his step-niece Athena Artemis Potter had be confronted with an unsavory discovery, Some place called Hogwarts (Ridiculous name) had found out Athena was a Freak and wanted to teach her how to use that freakiness. That wasn't going to happen no sirree, As Vernon debated on what to do he drunk more and more of his brandy until it hit him, they couldn't well teach the girl 'magic' (Even in his mind he felt disgusted by thinking the word) if she wasn't alive now can they.

With a dark gleam in his eyes Vernon ripped open the door to Athena's cupboard under the stairs and dragged her into the cellar, Petunia and Dudley Dursley both looked at each other as they heard Athena's screams of pain and saw her being dragged into the Cellar, they knew what Vernon was planning and both began to pray for a miracle, they would have helped Athena but for two things. First they were terrified of Vernon and second they didn't want Vernon to start attacking them instead.

Down in the cellar Athena screams as Vernon begins to lay into her with his fists, she screams as her ribs break, blood starts leaking from her mouth, and lower regions as her stomach, lungs and wombs start to hemorrhage under the assault Vernon is placing them under, in her pain she starts to scream "Mommy, Daddy please help me, please help me"

THUD. Vernon having picked up an old bat of Dudley's left in the Cellar starts beating Athena, first he breaks her legs with it, then her arms. Finally he slams it down on her abdomen and wave of blood stains her underwear. Vernon then slugs Athena hard as he can in the face and walks away, locking the cellar door behind him.

Athena lays in the darkness choking on her own blood and feeling more numb with every second, around her a pool of her blood spreads. Athena can feel the pain in her stomach and starts to cry for the fact that she may never be able to have children, ignoring her eminent demise she curses Vernon for taking her chance of having children away from her. Her last curse before Lady Death claims her is _'I'll kill you Vernon, no matter what I'll come back from the dead and I will kill you'_

_Place Between Life and Death_

Athena suddenly feels warmth, she opens her eyes to see she is no longer in the cellar, instead she is lying down on a warm sandy beach, around her are dozens if not hundreds of red seashells, she looks around to see three strangers in the distance. One is a Man with messy black hair, another a Woman with Red hair and Emerald Green eyes. The Last is a Woman with Pale White Skin and Luscious Black Hair that goes down to her waist, she is wearing elaborate black robes with black flowers outlined in silver all over it. She gasps weakly. They look towards her and the Red-haired Woman and the Man start to cry and run towards her.

James and Lily Potter had wondered why Lady Death had called them hear, but before they can speak they hear a gasp and when they turn to the source. the see a Girl on the sand, surrounding her are hundreds of Red Seashells, she isn't wearing anything but some rags that might be underwear, her skin looks like it might be pale, but they can't see its color under the thousands of bruises. Her arms and legs are bent at unnatural angles and several of her ribs have broken through the skin. Her hair looks like it might be black but is currently a dirty brown from the blood that has dried in it. Her left eye is Emerald Green, but her right is Red and barely visible under the swelling black eye around it.

Then it clicks, they know who they are looking at. "Athena!" Lily and James shout before running towards the broken body that is their daughter. They kneel next to her and instantly realize the Red Seashells are actually the pool of blood surrounding her body.

"M-m-mommy, D-d-daddy, you c-came I-I c-called" Athena weakly coughs up blood "Y-you finally c-came, V-Vernon g-got angry a-at me, s-strange l-letter. D-do you k-know what a H-Hogwarts is, t-their l-letter made V-Vernon a-angry. H-he hit m-me, I-it was s-so cold. P-please d-don't leave m-m-mee-" Athena falls unconscious after the last word.

Lily and James are shaking in anger at Vernon Dursley suddenly a voice interrupts them "While your anger is justified, please remain calm, I have something I want to ask you" Lady Death's voice pierces through the haze of anger. James and Lily look at Death and Lily asks "What do you want to know my Lady?" Death smiles "I want to ask you if you are fine with me sending Athena back to the world of the living" "Of cour-" "But, there is a cost, In order to send her back she would have to become a True Banshee, she would become a monster that feeds on other monsters, she would however gain back all that she has lost. I ask you then, would you let your daughter live, even as a monster?" James and Lily look at each other for but a second "Yes" Without hesitation they reply in Unison. Death nods and waves her hand over Athena, suddenly Athena's wounds are healed and she looks to be in the peak of health, her skin however is now the same unnaturally pale white as Lady Death's, her hairs tips are now silvery-white for the last inch and a half. She begins to radiate silvery white fog and she fades slightly, almost like a ghost. Athena opens her eyes and they are still Emerald Green but they glow with Unnatural power. Then Athena Vanishes.

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, Cellar._

Athena wakes back in the world of the living, her clothes are gone but the blood surrounding her rises up and molds itself onto her body, turning into a black dress similar to Lady Death's but with Silver Snowflakes instead of outlined flowers. Athena smiles softly to herself for a second then her face is filled with rage as she remembers what Vernon did. She stalks up the stairs like a dangerous predator. She reaches the door and finds it locked, without even blinking she turns her nails into talons sharp enough to slice through dragonhide and rends the door. Vernon who had been terrorizing his wife and child in front of the door turns as he feels a fragment of the cellar door hit him, his red face suddenly goes white as he sees Athena standing there with anger, no _Pure Undiluted Rage_, on her face. Before Vernon can even take a step Athena grabs him, moving faster than any human could ever hope to. Athena then cackles madly, not unlike a certain female Death Eater and whispers in Vernon's ear "Well, _Uncle_. Did you know us _freaks_ can come back. Guess you didn't" Athena squeezes her hand and severs Vernon's head from his shoulders.

Petunia and Dudley while disgusted don't make any attempt to help Vernon, they had had enough and were happy to watch him get his just deserts. Petunia watches as Athena drops Vernon's corpse "You know you can't stay here anymore Athena" Athena just nods, Petunia sighs "I guess you would want to anyway right?" Athena nods "Well let me tell you about the Wizarding world, you see you mother and you are witches. Using wands you can learn magic, I give you some instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley and when you're there go to Gringotts, you should be able to access your parents vault, use the money to buy the goods in the letter and a house. I'm sorry for not helping you Athena" Petunia then describes Diagon Alley and how to get there, she gives Athena some warning about the Goblins and how the Purebloods will act towards her. Athena smiles and whispers something in Petunia's ear. Petunia then hustles Dudley out the house. Athena then turns the gas over on without lighting it. She waits ten seconds before walking out the back door and throwing a lighter back through the open door. As she walks away the gas ignites and the house explodes in flames.

Athena jumps over the back fence and walks towards London and a new future.

_A/N I'm hoping that this story will be liked. It's going to be very in-depth and descriptive. Athena will be a Slytherin and will quickly grow to be the power in that house. However she will also be respected and feared by all the students, by the second or third year she'll be the nominal leader of Hogwarts._

_Now for some more detail about the True Banshee. Athena can't be slain by anything normal, the killing curse won't work but some other very power spells like Fiendfyre or something similar will work on her. She can mist or ghost through walls, she constantly emits fogs around herself, as she grows more powerful the fog will start to act like a Dementor. As stated her nails can grow into two-inch long talons that can slice through dragonhide, her skin is quite resilient but flammable, as long as the flames are incredible powerful, as stated Fiendfyre or Dragon Flames are pretty much the only thing capable of injuring her. The Patronus will weaken her and cause her to flee like a Dementor, however if the wizard or witch casting the Patronus is weaker than her Athena will just ignore it. Later around Book 5 or 6 she'll learn to use the mist to travel like a Phoenix and will be able to bypass wards and the Fidelis (Is that how it's spelt) charm. Athena can communicate with Dementors and Lesser Banshees (The Banshee Lockhart talks about is a lesser Banshee) and will have a level of control over them._

_All in All Athena is powerful but has weaknesses and like any other sentient can grow too arrogant, also she can come back from the dead but has to wait anywhere between a day and a Millennium depending on what Lady Death decides, of course this also means she can't come back as well if Death decides that._

_Yes Athena will have a child at some point._

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S I'm thinking of doing a PJO Crossover after Athena defeats Voldemort. It would be pretty interesting for Athena the Banshee to meet Athena the Goddess. The Lady Death thing will also be answered if the Crossover happens. No pairing has currently been decided._


	2. Diagon Alley and Goblins

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley and Goblins**

_London_

It took her several hours but Athena eventually made it to the Leaky Cauldron, she noticed it was an old pub that ordinary people seemed unable to realize it existed, then she realized that the wizards had used magic to hide the pub from non-wizards. _'clever, crude but clever none-the-less'_ Athena muses as she walks into the Leaky Cauldron. Inside is a well-lit but still shadowy pub with a bar and several tables, several witches and wizards look towards Athena only to get a Ice Cold glare in return which quickly convinces them to return to what they are doing. Athena move quickly through the pub, she notices a man with a Turban on his head that smells like the most delicious thing she'll ever eat, Athena narrows her eyes and continues out into the entrance to Diagon Alley, she notices the brick formation but instead of touching the bricks she waves her arm and focuses her magic at the wall to make it open.

The bricks start to vibrate and then split until they reshape themselves into a archway which Athena notices resembles Greek or Roman columns, she smiles thinking of the times in school when she learned of her namesake and the world she was worshiped in. Athena walks towards the distant white marble edifice that Petunia told her was Gringotts the Wizard bank. Unbeknownst to her as she walked Athena's demeanor and bearing made all the witches and wizard scurry out of the way. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy quickly shift as well, with pale faces as Athena was almost a dead-ringer for Bellatrix Lestrange. Aurors watch with some fear, wondering if Bellatrix had somehow broken out until they realize that the girl in question was too young to be her. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody watches the young Banshee carefully, his eye tells him that the girl in question isn't a normal witch, the only time he'd seen a magical core that powerful was when he was looking at Dumbledore or Voldemort. Alastor quickly heads to a Floo to firecall Dumbledore and inform him of the young girl. Every witch and wizards softly shudders as the fog surrounding Athena slowly washes over them, they felt as if their souls had been judges by the fog.

Athena walks up the steps of Gringotts and is surprised like every wizard and witch nearby when the Goblin guards salute her as if she were a superior. Athena however stops and nods cordially to the guards making them smile at the respect and honor of such a being treating them as equals. Athena notices the poem on the door and smiles.

_"Enter Stranger, But take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of Greed_

_For those who take, But do not Earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there"_

Athena recognizes the warning and nods her head before walking through the doors, she realizes the consequences of thievery might be more than she is willing to pay. As she walks in the Goblins at the Teller desks all look at her as her scent and power fill the room, the witches and Wizards might have complained when she walks up to a desk they have been lining up for, but when they saw her they quickly stopped all thought of complaint. The aura of power and might surrounding Athena was so strong that all those watching felt the urge to bow to her, she might not realize it but Athena's demeanor and power were already living up to her namesake. She glances at the teller's nameplate and says "Second Rank Teller Gorefang, I would like to access my vault, I have been stuck with non-magical creatures and do not have any key or card with which to access the vault, however I am informed that there is one for me left by my parents. If you need to ask who I am would you mind if we did it in a private office instead of here"

Gorefang shocked that the Banshee had not only come up to him but treated him with respect replies "Of course, however the director of the Bank Ragnar would like to speak to one of your station, Would you mind meeting with him" Athena shakes her head softly "Then please follow me" Gorefang opens a door next to his counter and waves Athena through. They then travel through the corridors of Gringotts, her Banshee powers quickly overwhelm the spells and wards designed to confuse those attempting to remember their path through the bank, Gorefang notices and gulps softly. The goblins had long memories and could easily remember what happened when the last True Banshee had existed, their director Ragnarok, Ragnar's father had attacked her and was slaughtered, the goblins lost hundreds and even then were forced to surrender to her, she hadn't even been injured once. Now it was protocol for all True Banshees to be treated as honored guests. Gorefang smiles softly, at least this one seems to be peaceful, for now.

They soon come to a door labeled **Gringotts Director - Ragnar** Athena walks through the double door made of Elder Wood. Ragnar looks up about to ask why some witch had disturbed him when he paled slightly as he recognized the scent and appearance of a True Banshee. "How may I help you my dear?"

Athena raises an eyebrow "You can start by explaining why your face shifted from annoyance to terror when you saw me. Is there something about me that is special. Then we can speak about accessing my families vault"

Ragnar curses softly in Gobbledygook before sighing "The reason I went from annoyance to terror is because you my dear are a rare and powerful True Banshee, the last time one of your kind walked the Earth my father made the mistake of insulting her and she single-handedly decimated my people, we now have a standing law to treat your kind as honored guests. On that note you have my condolences, from what I have learned True Banshees are only born when a young Witch is abused for several years before being killed. Lady Death seems to enjoy bringing them back and giving them great power with which to torment their abusers and often anyone who looks down on them. As for your vault I would need you name my dear"

Athena nods her head stiffly "My thanks for your condolences, I can tell Goblins are not very sympathetic to Humans and Wizards. Probably because the Wizards look down on you I would assume. As for my name it is Athena Artemis Potter. Is there anything I need to know about myself or my family? I was raised by ordinary Humans for the last ten years"

Ragnar's eyes widen as he realizes who is sitting before him and he answers "Yes there is something you need to know" Athena looks at him with an inquisitive look on her face. Ragnar then explains the Wizarding Civil war, her title and how she got it for her defeat of Voldemort. Ragnar explains Voldemort's rise to power with a sneer showing his disgust for the wizard. After the explanation Athena nods her head slowly with a look of anger and disgust on her face. "… And that is everything you would need to know, one last thing. This wizard Voldemort is still alive, we Goblins have his true name of Thomas Marvolo Riddle on record and our files inform us he is still alive. I would tell you to be wary of his existence, but I doubt he would be able to slay you as you are now. Still I would advise caution, True Banshee have been killed before, however the Wizard that killed them usually dies in the attempt so their weakness has never been known. Anyway I will summon a Cart Handler and have him take you down to your vault, I would ask that you not inform anyone that you can remember the layout of the bank, we have spells to prevent that but as a True Banshee you are immune to them."

Athena nods her head and rises from the seat that Ragnar had offered her "Thank you Director Ragnar, and I promise I'll keep my knowledge of Gringotts layout a secret, for reduced payment on my vaults upkeep of course"

Ragnar smiles "You would have made an excellent Goblin, My Lady"

Athena smiles back at him "Why thank you, that would been an insult to most wizards but I can see the complement in it" Athena then walks to the door and runs into a young looking Goblin.

The Goblin looks up at Athena and then says "G-greetings I am G-Griphook and am h-here to take you t-to your v-vault" Athena smiles at Griphook assuring him that she is not angry.

"Lead on Cart-handler Griphook" Griphook nods and walks towards a nearby door, Athena follows him to the Cart station where they get on one of the carts and shoot off at high speed down a railway. Athena smirks as she perfectly remembers each and every turn towards her vault. They quickly arrive and Griphook pulls out a key to unlock the vault, he then hands the key to Athena.

"This is your vault key, please try not to lose it, there is a hundred Galleon fee for the replacement of the lock and the issuing of a new key, Ten Galleons is the price for a new key to be made" Athena nods and then asks

"Would you please explain the currency to me, Griphook" Griphook nods and leads her into the vault where she sees piles of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins.

"There are three coins in the currency, the lowest are the Bronze coins called Knuts above them are the Silver ones called Sickles, it is twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. The most valuable are the Golden ones which are called Galleons, each Galleon is worth seventeen Sickles" Athena shakes her head in exasperation

"Why couldn't those idiots use fives or tens as the conversion rate? it would be much simpler" Griphook snickers.

"We were trying to make it difficult for wizards to remember their conversion tables so they would have to rely on us"

Athena smirks "Ahh, Clever. My compliments to whoever thought of that, maybe you should change it to something like the Muggle currency conversion rate in order to confuse the wizards even more"

Griphook smiles widely "I'll inform Director Ragnar of your idea, it would be most interesting to watch, and the Muggle-born would have an easier time adjusting to our currency. Plus we love to watch the Wizards squirm as they have to learn something"

Athena quickly grabs a extended money bag from Griphook (For Seven Sickles) that can hold up to two thousand Galleons and shows the amount of currency inside on the side. she loads it up to the brim and then they head back to the bank Atrium. As she walks out Athena nods a thank you to Gorefang who smiles back to her, she hears a rapid burst of Gobbledygook and goblins laughing and guesses Griphook told the other goblins her idea. She walks out of Gringotts and watches as the nearby witches and wizards freeze at the sight of her and move out of her way. She opens the Hogwarts letter that caused her _beloved uncle_ to attempt to kill her and heads for the shop named Ollivander's.

Athena walks into the shop to see the shops proprietor looking at her with wide eyes. He then clears his throat and says "Welcome to Ollivander's Child of the Mist, I am Ollivander. I assume you are here for a wand, I'm sorry to say I don't have any in stock that you could use. However I can easily make one if you are willing to part with one or two of your hairs"

Athena nods and quickly pulls out two strands of her hair and hands it to Ollivander. He studies the hair and says "It will take me half an hour or so to make the wand, if you like you can stay and watch or continue shopping. Before that however I need you to do something." Athena raises an eyebrow as Ollivander pulls out a board with pieces of wood on it that are different shades. with a smooth stone in the middle " Please move your hand over the wood and if one feels warmer or colder to you please stop on it" Athena moves her hand over the different types of wood before stopping at one that feels like sunshine and ice mixed together. "Ahh Cypress, said to be the symbol of both Hades Greek god of the Underworld and Artemis Greek Goddess of the Hunt. Both of which would be your patrons my dear. As you are a child of Death and the Mist, A huntress who stalks those of Evil intent and feasts on their life-force." Athena smiles and speaks for the first time since entering the shop.

"Ironic, since my name is Athena Artemis Potter, Maybe I have more than one connection to Greek Mythology" Ollivander's eyes go wide.

"I'm afraid I must offer my most sincere apologies miss Potter. I'm afraid I was the one to sell the wand that caused all your losses. please forg-" Athena places her hand over Ollivander's mouth

"I wasn't your fault crafter of wands, but the fault of the wands wielder. Do not assume guilt for the actions of those who abuse your creations. I think I will go and get my school robes. I'll see you in Half an Hour, by the way how much do I owe you"

"Fourteen Galleons as it is a custom made wand, usually it would be more expensive but the most expensive part of the wand you have already given me" Athena nods before handing over Fourteen Galleons and exiting the store.

She makes her way to _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_ As she walks in a squat, smiling witch who she assumes to be Madam Malkin walks over "Hogwarts, dear" Athena nods

"Yes, I would also like several dress robes in the same fashion as the ones I am wearing and two more in Crimson and Teal with a Silver Serpent and Golden Dragon on them respectively. I would like them to be made of the highest quality materials please" Madam Malkin smiles

"Or course dear, would you like growth, Cooling, Warmth and Dirt and Stain resistant charms as well. and the other essentials like socks and undergarments" Athena nods.

"That'll be 150 Galleons dear, I'll measure you up and have the clothes ready in ten minutes would you like to wait, I have tea here for customers how like to wait"

Athena nods "Yes I would like to wait, and is the tea Earl Grey?" Madam Malkin nods "Then I would like some thank you, here is the 150 Galleons" Athena hands over the Galleons.

Madam Malkin then takes her to a private room where she trips naked and measures Athena's body. She smiles and shows Athena to the small table and chair where she can sit and drink her tea. Athena smiles, _'Sometimes it's the small things that make a difference, Madam Malkin obviously wasn't bother by my aura, maybe she's a descendent of one of the Earlier True Banshees. Wouldn't surprise me, or she's just used to dealing with stuck up assholes so a polite but powerful girl is a breath of fresh air for her. This tea is really nice, I wonder why Aunt Petunia never made any, maybe bad memories of my mother most likely.'_ Athena just sits there and sips her tea for ten minutes while she muses on everything she's seen so far.

True to her word Madam Malkin hustles in with the robes both for Hogwarts and personal use finished and packed in a complimentary expanded box. Athena thanks her and heads for the Truck shop she saw. She buys a three compartment trunk that can be shrunk down to pocket size. She has it heavily warded for the total price of 100 Galleons. Then she buys her school books, and some extra books on defensive shields and offensive curse, as well as extra Potions books, Herbology books and a Wizarding Law Book and Guide to Ministry Forms and Permits. She then drops in to Ollivander's and picks up her wand. She immediately feels the power in it and thanks him. She purchases a Dragonhide Holster and Wand Maintenance kit. Ollivander smiles as Athena walks out the door, he may have conveniently forgotten to put the trace on Athena's wand. She picks up her Potion's apparatuses and some extra ingredients so she can try out her potions work.

Lastly she heads for the Owl emporium, She walks in and smiles, A White Snowy Owl is sitting on a perch flaring her wings at a red-headed boy who got too close to her, Athena walks over and holds out her arm, the owl hopes over to her arm and calmly walks up to her shoulder, Athena then turns to the shop clerk and asks "How much for this one and the equipment and treats to look after her?" The clerk smiles, relieved to get rid of the most picky owl in the store.

"Ten Galleons miss for the lot." Athena smiles and hands over the Galleons to the shock of the Red-headed boy and walks out. She thinks over the names she knows and says "I'll have to find you a name beautiful one. Give a day to think on it" She walks back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Athena walks up to the Bar and asks the Bartender "Excuse me mister…?"

The Bartender smiles, he's a older man slightly balding with grey hair. "Call me Tom miss"

Athena smiles "Thank you Tom, Now would I be able to rent a room here until the Hogwarts train departs?"

Tom nods "Or course, it'll either be Five Galleons for the just the room or Ten Galleons and eight Sickles for the Room and all your meals"

Athena hands over Eleven Galleons "Room and meals please"

Tom nods and pulls a Key out from behind the bar with a metal tag with the number 8 on it "Room Eights up the stairs, fourth on the right, There'll be a call for each of the meals and a wakeup call at 6"

"Thank you Tom" Athena walks up the stairs and quickly finds Room 8 and gets settled in. After Dinner, She reads some of her text books, in her History of Magic she finds some famous female witches names and asks her Owl which one she'd like, the Owl nods at Hedwig and so Athena names her Hedwig "Good Night Hedwig" Athena then pulls the covers and goes to sleep, having the best sleep she's ever had for ten long years.

_A/N Three Thousand words, about a thousand more then I usually write for the average chapter, however my muses has gripped this story and refuses to let go. I hope you all enjoy, eventually My muse will head back to other stories. Eventually. However now is the time for me to answer some of the more obvious questions I can sense._

_Time and Date: Athena is still Ten as it's only two or three hours after her 'death' and escape from Durskaban (Who came up with that by the way, or is it from Canon?) So it might seem a bit fast paced. Athena is smart and more cautious the Canon Harry so she quickly picks up how things work in the Wizarding World._

_Wand: Now some of you might have seen her hair being used coming, some might not. I cannot have her use a Phoenix Feather for a reason, to be brief her and Fawkes will respect each other but cannot stand being in each other's presence due to their diametrically opposed existence, more simply Athena represents Death almost as purely as Fawkes represents Life, However they are both Creatures of Light. Also Ollivander respects Athena and as payment hasn't put the trace on her wand, she won't be contacted by the ministry if she uses magic outside of Hogwarts._

_Goblins: Yes the Goblins look to Athena as a mixture of a Goddess and a Demon, Something powerful that you worship in order to prevent it from coming after you, or something you hide from in terror if it does come after you._

_Pairing: Currently there will be no pairing until the third year at the earliest, I am leaning towards Daphne Greengrass due to her attitude and Athena's being nearly identical and the fact they are both in Slytherin. If a Logical argument for another person is presented I might switch. Athena is Bisexual. The following will not be paired with her,  
Ron (For Obvious Reasons) Ginny (Too Fan-Girlish), Hermione (Not Athena's type) Draco (He's going to be her lieutenant and sycophant, not her lover) Crabbe and Goyle (Do I need to explain) Cho Chang (Not going there) Luna (Her Nature is somewhat of a repellent towards Athena for reason's that'll be explained later, they will have a Sisterly bond however) Gabrielle Delacour (Too young, her sister however…) Krum, Wood and Cedric (Athena doesn't like Quidditch Fanatics)_

_Also a virtual cookie to however can guess which Weasley was in the Owl Emporium, to only hint it wasn't Molly or Ginny._

_PJO Crossover: Very likely to happen, as stated however only after Moldyshorts defeat. I'm think maybe Athena (Goddess) or Artemis will run into Athena (Banshee) and she'll follow them back to America, She might end up sleeping with Apollo or Hermes. Hades will try to pander to her whims (He likes True Banshees as they help clear the world of evil, Also when Athena-Banshee kills someone their soul is automatically Judged and sent to whichever afterlife they deserve.) Zeus and her will have a very rocky relationship, however Athena-Banshee will be good friend with Hera, Hestia and Poseidon. Probably will have an Omake or scene where Both Athena's are in a room and someone runs in shouting "Athena" and they both turn to the person and go "Yes" While whoever else is in the room cracks up laughing._

_Currency: Yes the Goblins are going to change the currency exchanges and there'll be comments about it both negative and positive at Hogwarts from some of the students and Professors. Omake idea, the new currency exchange makes some potion ingredients cheaper and Snape does a victory dance in the middle of the Great Hall, Tempting._

_dragonsong2795 out._

_P.S If you have any Omake Ideas that you think are Hilarious, send 'em in and I'll do my best to add them to the story._


	3. New Home and Off to Hogwarts

_A/N Somewhat of a Filler Chapter, Wait until the end, I will attempt to answer questions and provide a time-table. Chapter 3 has already been written and is over four thousand words. I'll wait a day or two before releasing it however._

**Chapter 2: New Home and Off to Hogwarts**

Athena loved the month and a bit she spent at the Leaky Cauldron, when she mentioned her birthday Tom baked a small cake and she thanked him, she eventually gave him her name and asked him to keep it a secret and he agree. "I can see, that you might hate your fame, don't worry I just call you 'Thena, that okay" Athena nodded happily. She quickly read through all of her books and bought several more. A Week before her trip to Hogwarts she commissioned the Goblins to purchase her a house, they quickly found one and told her the catch that came with buying it, she didn't care.

Soon Athena was the Proud Owner of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She was told it was the ancestral home of the Blacks before Sirius Black was put in prison, she was told there was a curse on anyone not of Black blood who tried to own the place but Athena waved them off, She wasn't worried, she had read the Potter family tree and knew her Grandmother was a Black.

Athena three days before her trip to Hogwarts walks up to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Fidelius charm didn't faze her in the least. She walks up to the front door which opens as she walks up to it. She walks into the living room as the front door closes behind her. Suddenly "WHO ARE YOU" a female voice shouts. Athena turns round to see a portrait of a woman who at one time might have been beautiful. She replies in a voice dripping with Ice Cold Formality.

"I? I am Athena Artemis Potter, Granddaughter of Dorea Black, I am a True Banshee and I am the one who will destroy you if you cannot talk like a proper Pureblood Lady instead of a howler monkey" The woman looks shocked and then smiles.

"I like you, you are definitely more worthy then my son Sirius. They say he betrayed your parents, but I call that absolute rubbish, not matter what I thought of my son he was no traitor. But I have forgotten my manners, you are right I wasn't acting like a Lady of Pureblood standing should. I am Walburga Black, Wife of Orion Black, mother of Sirius and Regulus Black and your Great-Godmother technically. Sirius is your Godfather, another reason why I cannot believe he betrayed your family to the Dark Lord. He would have been slain by the magical oath he took" Athena who had already heard the story of Sirius' betrayal from Tom nods slowly.

"Hmm, Maybe I should ask for an appeal for Sirius, I hate the idea of my Godfather being tortured by my lesser cousins" Walburga frowns

"Lesser Cousins?" Athena nods

"Yes, you would know them as Dementors, They are a lesser form of what I am, a True Banshee. Born from a witch who has been abused for years and slain, Lady Death has brought me back and made me nigh-unkillable. Now may I ask why this place is so decrepit. I would assume the Blacks had a House-Elf?"

Walburga nods "Yes they do, KREACHER"

An ancient House-Elf pops in with a "Yes, My Lady"

Walburga gestures towards Athena "This young Woman has brought the House and is worthy of it, she wishes to know why it has fallen into such a decrepit state, as do I"

Kreacher then turns to Athena before paling "Handmaiden of Death, My Lady is right you are worthy of this house, I'm afraid I am getting old and cannot work as well as I used to" Athena walks towards the House-elf then stops.

"You smell like you have been near an object of true evil not mere Darkness, tell me has anyone of your previous masters handed you an object and asked you to guard of destroy it" Kreacher nods

"Yes, Milady, Master Regulus gave me a locket and asked me to destroy it" Athena smiles

"Would you bring it to me, I would like to remove it from this world" Athena smiles as Kreacher pops away and then pops back holding an elaborate silver Locket with snakes, emeralds and a S inscribed on it. She notices the snake carvings and without realizing it picks it up and hisses "_Open_" in Parseltongue without realizing it. The Locket springs open and two eyes are revealed were pictures might go.

"_Foolish one, wait… I cannot read you! W-what… a-are… y-you?"_ A Dark melodious voice comes from the locket before it begins to fill with terror.

Athena smiles "I… I am your end, foolish wizard. Do you think Lady Death appreciates your attempts to escape her. I am her Handmaiden and I will send you to her" Athena then opens her mouth and sucks the dark malicious energy and Spirit from the locket. She turns to Kreacher and lays a hand on his shoulder, suddenly the old House-elf is young once again "For your loyal service I bind thee to me, serve me until my end loyal one" Athena then places the locket around her neck, a sign of her victory over the dark one who had tainted it, she then realized that in the back of her mind she'd heard the voice of Lady Death telling her what it was, A Horcrux. An Abomination.

Kreacher bows deeply "Yes, Milady what is your command?"

Athena looks around "Return this house to a state worthy of its family, the Black ancestral home should be mighty, not like this"

"It will be done, do you wish me to get the master bedroom ready for you Milady" Athena nods and Kreacher pops away to fulfill his orders.

Athena then turns to face Walburga Black and asks "Lady Black would you kindly instruct me in Pureblood etiquette. I'm afraid the muggles I was staying with weren't very noble at all" Walburga smiles softly

"You poor child, I'll happily help you" For the next three days Athena learns Pureblood etiquette from Walburga Black. She finds a rare joy in the stiff and stately nature of Etiquette and grows to love it. Athena soon curses the necessity of going to Hogwarts.

Using the Knight Bus (and laughing at the talking head's comments) Athena makes it to King's Cross. Quickly and without hassle she senses and walks through the Barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Athena has about ten minutes before the train is to leave and quickly finds a compartment. With Walburga's permission Athena's Last name is now Potter-Black. While Walburga was quick to extol the virtues of being Pureblood Athena was just as quick to point out the downsides. Eventually Walburga agreed that Muggleborns were a necessary evil, though Athena agrees that they should have classes to teach the Muggleborn about Wizarding Culture. Athena then opens her Potions Textbook to read for the fifth time.

Soon the compartment door opens and a Blonde haired Girl and a Black haired girl walk in. The Blonde stops and asks "Excuse me, but can we use this Compartment?" Athena nods.

The girls quickly stack their belongings in the overhead compartment. Then they introduce themselves the Blonde goes first "Daphne Greengrass" Athena nods with just the right amount of energy that befits an equal.

The Black-haired girl goes next "Tracey Davis" Another nod.

"Athena Artemis Potter-Black" Both girls eyes go wide and in unison they go.

"Really" Athena laughs.

"Yes Really, and yes I do have permission to use the Black name. Considering Sirius Black is in prison I am the nominal head of Both Black and Potter families, being a descendent of a main branch Black" Daphne smiles.

"You know that you shouldn't have used the nod of equal then, you are technically my superior" Athena shakes her head.

"Not yet, I have about two maybe three hundred pieces of Parchmentwork to go through first and a inheritance ritual" Daphne nods

"Right, forgot about that" Athena and the girls then talk about other things, as they talked the Train started moving and they were soon on their way to Hogwarts, Athena admires Daphne's Ice Queen Persona when some idiot Red-head pokes their head in, she quickly makes him leave. Tracey is bubbly but very intelligent. Athena happily buys some candy when the Trolley Witch comes by with her goods. She finds that Tracey loves Sugar Quills and Daphne loves Liquorice Wands. Athena happily sucks on a blood pop, she enjoys the taste of blood mixed with sugar, the other two girls almost seem to nod in appreciation at how she can eat them without wanting to puke.

As the girls talked a toad hopped into their compartment, Athena smiled and held out her hand, in response the toad hopped into her hand and she moved it to her lap. When Daphne questioned why she did it Athena just shrugged and said she liked animals.

Soon afterwards a somewhat portly boy opens the compartment door and asks "Have any of you seen a Toad by any chance?"

Athena holds the toad up and says "This one?"

The boy smiles "Yes, that's Trevor. Do you mind if I sit in this compartment?" Athena looks at Daphne and Tracey who gesture they were okay with it.

"Sure" Athena smiles

"Thanks" The boy who introduces himself as Neville Longbottom quickly puts his stuff in the overhead compartment and starts talking with the girls, to his credit he doesn't even react to much when Athena introduces herself, he just tells her that his family and hers were good friends and apparently he often played with her as a Child. Athena was happy to reconnect with someone from her childhood, despite her almost cold demeanor she happily chatted with her new friends. Then Daphne asked a certain question.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin" Came Athena and Tracey's reply in unison.

"Hufflepuff" Came Neville's reply.

Daphne then smirks "A Potter in Slytherin? Is that even possible?"

Athena laughs "I also a Black remember?"

"Oh Yes, I forgot about that" Daphne remarks.

The door to the compartment opens and a boy with blonde hair sticks his head in. and then Arrogantly states "I've heard Athena Potter is on this train, do any of you know where she is?"

Athena then smirks "I heard she was with some kid with Red hair"

"A Weasley, well thanks for the Information" The boy then leaves.

Athena spots Daphne, Tracey and Neville's Inquisitive faces and replies "He was far too arrogant for my tastes, so I decided a wild goose chase was in order, soon him and the '_Weasley_' was it? will be in an argument and the results will be either hilarious or delicious or both" Suddenly Daphne started to laugh. Then Tracey, finally Neville as they got the Joke.

Not long afterwards a Bushy Haired witch stuck her head in and informed them they were getting close to Hogwarts.

"Neville get out, we need to change" Neville nods and leaves. Athena uses a locking spell on the door. Then she wills her robe off, to the surprise of Daphne and Tracey her Black Dress Robes melt off her body and reform on the ground, then Athena pulls out her Hogwarts Robes and a Black singlet and puts them on the same way. Daphne and Tracey while interested in what the clothing was doing ask the other major question.

"Athena, how did you get those scars" Daphne's voice is barely audible, she seems to be trying not to vomit. Covering Athena's body are dozens if not hundreds of scars. several of them look deep and a few were from when Vernon attempted to kill her, even though Lady Death brought her back the scars remain, one of the few markers to differentiate a True Banshee from a Common Banshee. This is because True Banshees are born from the anger of a badly abused Witch while Common Banshees are born from the wrath of a Witch whose lover scorned them and whose actions led to their death, a subtle but significant difference.

Athena looks down at the scars and sighs, her clothing covers her body and her scars seconds later "Everyone thinks I grew up as a princess, the truth? I was abused and treated like a House-elf, Eventually my uncle went too far…" Athena trails off, unwilling to relive the past and the horrors inflicted on her.

Daphne then put the pieces together after listening to her uncle who was an unspeakable talk "And he killed you" Tracey gasps and Athena's head shots up "That's why you have such a cold aura around you, that's why wisps of fog are coming off your skin, you aren't human, you're a True Banshee, I remember my uncle speaking of them. Born from a abused witch being slain, Lady Death brings them back and makes them an angel of death, almost impossible to kill. And every wizard who has succeeded in killing a True Banshee dies in the act, on rare occasions the Banshee even returns from the dead. They are the hardest beings to kill next to a Phoenix, for many of the same reasons"

Athena nods "Yes. I am a True Banshee, but my humanity remains. The only things I harm are the worst of humanity, my kind devour evil whenever we can" Daphne nods and then comments to Tracey she should hurry up. Then they spend five minutes waiting outside as Neville changes his clothing for School Robes.

Then they arrive at Hogwarts Train Station.

_A/N And again I'll answer the most obvious questions._

_Grimmauld Place: Since technically all the Blacks except Athena are either Arrested, disowned or Married she is the nominal Head of the Black Family, as such she would be drawn to Grimmauld Place._

_Walburga Black: Athena's Pureblood demeanour and bearing quickly win Walburga over to her side. I also want to show despite her dislike of Sirius' House at Hogwarts and his friendship with James and Remus Walburga still respects her son's loyalty to his friends and those he considers family. _

_Sirius: Sirius may be released from Azkaban earlier than expected and legally as well. I'm thinking of maybe having Bellatrix escape instead and show that her insanity was the Result of Peter giving Rudolphus Lestrange a spell to force Bellatrix to his will and that she was similar to Sirius before but just less noticed. Anyway Rudolphus dies and she immediately escapes having seen Peter's rat Animagus form in the newspaper and is going after the one responsible for her living hell. If it happens there'll be some comedic Omakes about Bellatrix's escape attempts and attempts to get Pettigrew. _

_Horcruxes: Except for first year every year Athena will destroy a Horcrux. First year she destroys two: The one in her and the Locket, Second Year: The Diary, Third Year: The Cup, Fourth Year: Nagini, Fifth Year: The Diadem and Sixth Year: The Ring. Sixth year she'll duel and defeat Voldemort, Seventh Year will be filler. First year after Hogwarts however she's paired with will get her pregnant (If Female will be the result of a potion that gets both pregnant with the other drinker as the sire, Child will be female as a result) The next year if I Decide to do it will be the PJO Storyline. Then after that will be an Epilogue where all of Athena's friends from both HP and PJO will get together. Athena will have vanished and be headed to another adventure. (Epilogue will be set as her Child goes to Hogwarts and all her friends meet at the station._

_dragonsong2795 out._

_P.S The Red Head in the Owl Emporium is actually Percy as it is mentioned he gets new robes and a Owl for becoming a Prefect. No one gets the Virtual Cookie. (Or was it Ten points?) **Edit: Several minutes before the Chapter was released 'discb' guessed correctly, so here is his or her recognition**_


	4. The Sorting

_A/N Poll information at end, plus usual question answering._

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

As they get off the train and start looking around they hear a voice shout out "Firs' years, Firs' years over here!" All of the first years move over to the large man and surround him. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!". While some of the students slip and stumble Athena walks stably down the a narrow path following the big man, suddenly the big man says "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" He calls over his shoulder "jus' round this bend here". The First years all let out a collective "Oooh". Athena's mouth almost drops as the beautiful castle comes into view, she marvels at it and its reflection on the lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side of the lake, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, is a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

She sums it up into one word "Magical, It's simply magical" Next to her Neville, Tracey and Daphne just nod their heads just as awestruck as Athena.

He leads them to the edge of a lake, in front of them are dozens of boats. "No more'n four to a boat" Daphne, Tracey, Neville and Athena all hop in the same boat and then the man who has his own boat shouts "Everyone in?" Watching the students nod "Right then - FORWARD" and the boats start moving, moving across the lake which was still with nary a ripple to mar its surface, reflected in its pristine waters are thousands of stars more than Athena had ever seen from Surrey or in London, the Full moon silhouettes the castle and is reflected in the lake, Athena's heart soars at the sight of the moon and she remembers Ollivander's words '_Ahh_ _Cypress is sacred to both Hades, Greek God of the Underworld, and Artemis Greek Goddess of the Hunt. Both of which would be your patrons my dear. As you are a child of Death and the Mist, A huntress who stalks those of Evil intent and feasts on their life-force_. They soon get to the cliff face, as the first boats approach it the Big man shouts out "Heads down!" the first years all bend their heads down and slip under a curtain of Ivy, they are carried through a dark tunnel to an underground harbor.

They soon make it to the stone dock of the harbor and hop off. In front of them is a doorway. The Big man walks (Or maybe lumbers) up to it and bangs his hand three times against it. The doors open and a woman in emerald green robes walks out, her face shows that she has seen many years come and go, some would call it stern but Athena can see the hope, the compassion and the promise underneath, this is a woman who has dedicated her life to teaching students, and will mostly likely never stop that noble cause. Athena nods her head in respect to such a woman. Then the man speaks "The Firs' year Professor McGonagall"

The woman. Professor McGonagall nods "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here" Athena notes the woman's Scottish accent almost absentmindedly.

McGonagall pulls the door wide open, Athena gasps, the entrance hall is so big she could fit Grimmauld Place and the Dursley house in it and still have room to spare. The walls are lit by medieval looking torches, however Athena notes the lack of soot residue and realizes that they are burning magic flames not ordinary flames. That and the flames are blue, that's a bit of a giveaway, yet strangely the light from the flames is normal and not blue tinted. The First years follow Professor McGonagall across the Flagstone floor, they soon near a door and can hear the drone of hundreds of students talking and they know they are near their fellow students, Presumably the rest of the school is already here. McGonagall leads them to a small room off to the side of the door from which the noise is coming through. They all gather inside.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" McGonagall starts "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room." McGonagall stops and takes a breath.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. at the end of the year the house with the most points in rewarded with the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours"

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting" McGonagall's eyes linger on Neville's cloak and on 'Weasley's?' nose which has a smudge on it. Athena turns Neville to face her and straightens up his cloak McGonagall notices and smiles at this "I shall return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly" McGonagall then leaves the chamber.

"How do they sort us into the houses" Neville wonders.

The Blonde haired boy from earlier snorts "Some sort of test, you'll probably fail, you had to have your friend here fix up your cloak" Athena glares at the boy who quickly starts to pray as his life flashes before his eyes.

"Brave words from a boy who probably has never been as close to a woman as Neville here who wasn't his mother" The rest of the students laugh.

"How dare you, I am Draco Malfoy when my father hears of this he'll-" Athena cuts him off.

"He'll run and hide from the Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble houses of the Blacks and the Potters, for my name little Malfoy is Athena Artemis Potter-Black. So don't you dare talk down to me. For I am your superior, you little worm. Or did you forget that most of the Malfoy fortune is the Dowry of your mother Narcissa Black and as Heiress to the Blacks I have the right to sever the marriage and demand the money back. So what do you say to myself and Scion Longbottom heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom?" With every word Athena injects more and more ice into her voice until Draco is left cowering against the wall in terror.

"M-my a-apologies m-my l-lord and L-Lady, M-my m-most d-deepest a-apologies" Draco stammers out.

"Apology accepted, now you better not forget your place again Malfoy, or else" Draco starts nodding so rapidly that his head almost falls off.

Athena feels a chill across her back and turns to see Ghosts coming out the wall, when they see her the ghosts pause for a second and then continue what they were saying "F-Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" A ghost who would be described as a Jolly Fat Friar is speaking to the others

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not even really a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

Athena then speaks up "Assuming you are the House Ghosts of Hogwarts, you should know very well why we are here, while I appreciate your flair for the dramatic I would suggest that you wait until either the feast begins or the next morning before showing yourselves to the students, some of us are already nervous for the Sorting and your little play only makes it worse"

The second ghost who was speaking and is dressed in the manner of Aristocrats from the late 1600's to early 1700's bows his head and apologizes "I would offer my sincere apologies, It would appear we forgot what it was like to be nervously waiting to be sorted, thank you my dear" The ghosts then depart from the chamber and every First years stares at Athena in open amazement.

McGonagall comes back in expecting to see the ghost doing their yearly act only to find the students all looking either respectfully or in one case fearfully at a young woman with long black hair and white tips, her bearing and manner similar to that of a Pureblood Lady. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start"

The First years turn to McGonagall who instructs "Now form a line and follow me"

Athena at the head of the line followed immediately by Daphne, Tracey and then Neville before the rest of the First years follows McGonagall out of the Chamber and through the doors to the Great Hall. Athena walks along in awe but successfully hiding the fact from the other students. Above her the Ceiling has been ensorcelled to look like the night sky outside, the light of a bright full moon shines down upon Athena and once again her soul sings in ecstasy. The Students in the Great Hall all still when Athena follows McGonagall into the Great Hall, her presence expands like it did at Diagon Alley and all of the students feel it. The Professors, McGonagall and even the Headmaster get the feeling that they should be bowing down to this woman. They all slightly shudder as the same thought runs through everyone's mind _'She's only a First year, what will she be like in her SEVENTH year'_ All the students remain still as deep in their souls they recognize the primal fear and urge to bow to a True Banshee. They were all very lucky that Athena hadn't even an inkling of her Wraith Form, otherwise their emotions would have made her ascend into it and they would be forced to steel themselves or fall to the ground in terror. Among the Students the ghosts shudder slightly as the power of a True Banshee washes over them, they knew if they tried something they would be obliterated. Meanwhile the sentience of Hogwarts feels the Banshee and rejoices, the energy Athena is releasing is being absorbed by Hogwarts and added to the wards.

The Students stop just before the open space between the house tables and the Teacher's Table, McGonagall goes off to a side room and comes back with two items, a four-legged stool and a old wizards hat. suddenly the brim of the hat opens and it starts to sing. Athena while listening to the song realizes that the hat is probably quite bored as evidenced by its emotionless voice and lack of enthusiasm. The whole school bursts into applause as the hat finishes singing although Athena assumes they are only doing it because they have to.

Athena hears the Weasley complaining about his older brother tricking him about the test. McGonagall steps up with a long role of Parchment.

"When I call your name please come up, you will sit on the stool, put on the hat and be sorted."

"Abbott, Hannah"

A girl with blonde ponytails walks up and puts the hat on a second later.

"HUFFLEPUFF" The table with students in yellow bursts into cheering.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUUFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW" The table in midnight blue bursts into applause.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR" The Table in Red burst into applause.

"Bullstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN" The Table in Green claps politely, Athena smiles, she already likes Slytherin.

"Carrow, Flora"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Carrow, Hestia"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Davis, Tracey" Athena smiles as her friend goes up.

"SLYTHERIN" _Yet Another reason to like Slytherin_, Athena muses.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR" Weasley groans. Athena laughs.

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"SLYTHERIN" Athena smiles to Daphne as she walks towards the Slytherin Table.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN" Athena grins widely and slightly sadistically and Draco gulps.

There weren't many left now.

"Moon, Danielle"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Nott, Theodore"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Patil, Padma"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Patil, Parvati"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Potter-Black, Athena" The hall stills and then shivers as the beautiful but powerful Pureblood Lady walks up to the stool, every house even the Slytherins are praying to have her in their house.

Athena sits on the stool and McGonagall lowers the hat onto her head. 'So what now?' _'Hmm, Interesting, you are a True Banshee, my condolences no-one deserves that. You have plenty of courage no doubt, but you manner would make you too cold for the Lions, You have Loyalty only to those you know, but are still willing to give the benefit of the doubt to others, however your power is far too great for the Badgers, Your wisdom is equal unto your namesake, but you are far more worldly then most Ravens. Your Ambition, Ahh, it is a whirling maelstrom, your drive to prove yourself, you desire to be seen as your own person and not the 'Girl-Who-Lived, and last and most potent your desire to end Voldemort'_ 'Then I guess it's Slytherin for me' _'Of Course'_

"SLYTHERIN" The entire Great Hall freezes, and for the first time since only fifty years after its founding the Slytherin house stands and applauds like all the others. The Professors are awestruck, the Headmaster however is violently cursing in his mind, all his plans and they've been ruined by that slip of a girl, Athena catches his eye and glares slightly, and Dumbledore shivers, the only others whose glare affected him as much were Grindelwald and Voldemort. Would Athena follow their path, or chose her own?, and if she does chose her own path will it be of the Light or Darkness?

"Turpin, Lisa"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"HUFFLEPUFF" the two red-headed twins at the Gryffindor table break down laughing. Malfoy looks like he is about to comment but then catches Athena's eye and wisely shuts up.

"Zabini, Blaise"

"RAVENCLAW"

McGonagall takes the Stool and Sorting Hat back to the small side-chamber she got them from, then she takes her place at the chair directly to the right of Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts gets to his feet to the students he looks cheerful, to the teachers and Athena he looks enraged.

"Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we being our banquet I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!"

Athena sighs "Of course, the Headmasters a basket case, like everyone else in power in this world." Daphne and Tracey laugh Malfoy tries to glare at Athena only to get a lazy glance back

"Aww, did the big bad baby Malfoy not like me insulting his bwest fwiend" The rest of the table burst into laughter and Draco blushes. "Remember _Malfoy_ I am your superior in everything, do not test me, or you'll discover what my good for nothing Uncle did"

Draco sneers although he looks pale "What's that?"

Athena's dark and sadistic grin ends up giving several of the Slytherins nightmares for weeks "That I'm exceedingly good at carving out flesh, especially _living_ flesh. It's too bad he isn't on this plane of existence anymore" Everyone on the Slytherin table gets the veiled threat and Draco turns bone white.

They eat their meal while chatting softly, Athena quickly befriends Flora and Hestia, both named after Greek Goddesses as well. Pansy and Millicent act friendly towards her, while they may not be very pretty, they are astoundingly good at politics and they realize that Athena is the new power in Slytherin. Many of the older students start realizing this as well, although she doesn't know it Athena is already taking her position as the Princess of Snakes, or by the title set by Salazar Slytherin at the founding "Filia-Reginae Serpentium" (Latin for Princess of Snakes). When she enters her Seventh Year it'll change to "Reginae Serpentium" or Queen of Snakes, if she is still in power of course.

After dinner is finished dessert appears, Athena has some chocolate pudding but otherwise restrains herself, when she sees Crabbe and Goyle stuffing themselves like pigs she hisses "You two, We are Slytherins, not Gryffindors. Use your manners or you will… not… eat… at… this… table… ever… again! Do… You… Understand?" They quickly nod their heads and start eating at a slower more moderate pace. Even more of the older students start to believe in Athena being the Princess of Snakes. When the last of Dessert disappears Dumbledore stands up "Ahem - Just a few more words now we are fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well" Dumbledore's eyes flick towards the Red-head twins at the Gryffindor Table, Athena smirks. '_Pranksters, What fun_' "I've also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor" Athena snorts

"Like anyone cares or even listens to that pathetic excuse for a wizard" The Slytherins nod in agreement

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch"

Athena grins "Is there an Age Limit" Several Older Slytherins nearby shake their heads.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death" Athena sighs

"Now every Gryffindor and several Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw First years will try to enter as part of a dare" She turns her eyes on the Slytherin First years "If any of you are _caught_ trying to enter the Third floor corridor you will not like the consequences, _understand_?" Athena's voice at the end could make Hell freeze over. The Slytherin First Years nod fearfully (Except Tracey and Daphne), the Slytherin Prefects just shake their heads and consider turning their badges over to Athena, she's obviously a better leader then they.

"Any now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Athena smirks as the teachers faces suddenly harden and appear that they are trying not to groan. She decides to mix it up a little.

Dumbledore flicks his wand and several ribbons of light come streaming out and twist themselves snake like into the lyrics of the school anthem.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune" Dumbledore states "And off we go"

Before the school can start singing Athena's Musical voice suddenly rings out and as if singing in a church choir her voice rings across the Great Hall, drowning out anyone else's attempts to sing, afterwards several students would swear up, down and around that she was an angel singing.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts"_ Her voice rises as if singing a hymn.

_"Teach us something please,"_ Athena's voice takes on a begging tone.

_"Whether we be old and bald" _Her voice slowly fades like an elder woman's.

_"Or young with scabby knees"_ Her voice then shifts to an Adolescent Alto.

_"Our heads could do with filling"_ On 'filling' her voice jumps playfully.

_"With some interesting stuff,"_ Again her voice jumps but on 'Stuff'

_"For now they're bare and full of air"_ Her voice fades when she sings 'Air'

_"Dead flies and bits of fluff"_ Athena's voice had a slight giggle to it for 'fluff'

_"So teach us things worth knowing,"_ Somehow Athena's voice sounds wise and eager.

_"Bring back what we've forgot"_ On 'forgot' Athena's voice grows slightly mournful.

_"Just do your best, We'll do the rest"_ On 'Best' and 'Rest' her voice soars

_"And learn until our brains all rot"_ Athena holds the last word for several seconds.

The Great Hall falls silent and then.

Thunder.

As every student and teacher rises and applauds loudly. The windows and rafters shake as every student shows their appreciation for Athena's masterful singing. Dumbledore is left awestruck while the applause continues and then he comments "Thank you Lady Potter-Black, for showing us why music is a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. I would imagine after that we'll have no trouble sleeping"

A Slytherin Prefect quickly gathers up the students and takes them to their dorm. At the entrance hidden in the dungeon he taps a certain stone and says "_Callidus_" Athena smiles 'Cunning, very fitting for Slytherin' the prefect leads them into the common room. Athena loves the décor and the windows into the lake. "The Left corridor leads to the Girl's rooms, the Right to the Boys. You can either have your own rooms for your private use or bunk with others, if you do something against school rules. Don't get caught"

Athena then smirks "If I catch you first, you better _pray_ a teacher is nearby, otherwise you might not be able to stand for the detention" The Slytherins (The entire house was present at this point) shiver, some of the older students wonder how Athena's voice can be beautifully singing one moment and filled with the promise of pain another.

Professor Snape walks out from the shadows and comments "And if Lady Potter-Black catches you I will look the other way while she deals out punishment, since she seems the most mature of the First Years, she will have the same rights as a Prefect. If she needs points taken off or detentions issued all she has to do is inform me and give me the reason why and it will be done. Obviously this is to remain a secret, if a student from another house finds out. Whoever spills the secret will undergo an 'initiation' and will have detention, for the rest of their time her at Hogwarts" Slytherin gulps collectively.

Athena steps forwards "All right, First through Fourth years, lights out and bedtime in Half an hour, so if you're going to bunk with someone else set it up now. Malfoy, you however will be staying with Crabbe and Goyle. You are responsible for their appearance and will make sure they are up to house standards, if they ignore you send them to me understood" Malfoy nods, even if he has to do something he at least gets to boss over the two who've been following him for years.

Snape raises an eyebrow and whispers "You know he's been ordering them around for years right?"

Athena nods "That's why I gave him that job, he should be able to keep them from embarrassing our house"

Snape smiles "You know, I was afraid you'd inherit your father's tendency to leap before he looked, luckily you've got your mother's intelligence, she was a very bright witch. And you seem to have surpassed her already, no surprise for one named after the Goddesses of Wisdom and the Hunt" Athena smiles.

"From that comment I guess you and my mother were friends"

Snape sighs "Yes, until I let my pride get between us. I guess I couldn't get over the fact we were in different houses, I would have happily gone to Gryffindor to be with your mother" Athena smiles.

"I think she knows professor, don't beat yourself up not matter what you have done, what you do now defines you. You could have let what seems to be a feud with my father cloud your judgment of me, but instead you chose to look past my father and see me as an individual, that says a lot about you. Now I need to go, Good night professor" Snape nods and replies

"Goodnight Athena, and thank you for your singing, it was beautiful" Athena nods accepting the compliment.

She walks over to Daphne and Tracey and asks "Want to share a room"

Daphne smiles "Sure, why not?"

Tracey laughs "Fine with me, but you've got to teach me to sing like that"

Athena giggles "Sorry, some of that was natural talent. But I'll help however I can"

They quickly find the room with their name tag on it and walk into to see a bunk-bed and a double bed. Athena quickly shouts "Dibs on the Double"

Daphne pouts "What if I wanted the Double?"

Athena grins "You're welcome to share" Daphne chokes.

Tracey snickers at Daphne and says "Maybe during winter, Milady"

Athena laughs "I'd welcome the company then"

Athena, Daphne and Tracey then unpack their stuff. With Tracey and Daphne gasping at the Beautiful Dress Robes Athena has "Where are you going to wear those?" Daphne asks.

Athena smiles "On Saturdays and Sundays, we don't have to wear the uniform on those two days" Daphne smiles.

"I Think I'll ask my mother to send my Dress Robes then" Tracey looks a little depressed before Athena gently nudges her and says.

"How about I buy you some Dress Robes for Christmas, Tracey" Daphne nods.

"And I'll get you some matching jewelry" Tracey has tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, you two are the best friends I could ever have"

Athena then looks at her magical alarm clock and opens the door and shouts "First through Fourth years, Bedtime and Lights out"

A Sarcastic Slytherin Fourth year shouts out "YES MA'AM"

Athena just laughs and shouts back "TEN PUSH-UPS FOR CHEEK" Like a Drill Sergeant chewing out a subordinate.

Athena then climbs into bed in her pajamas, says "Good Night" to Tracey and Daphne getting one in return and goes to sleep.

_A/N Well I am releasing this early, I wanted chapter five written first but. It's a lot harder than you think to rewrite a story. On that Subject there are large sections of text here that are directly from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone, they belong to J.K Rowling not myself._

_Singing: Will Athena sing more, yes she will. If anyone has suggestions for songs please send them in, Lyrics and Artist are helpful but not necessary (However those with Lyrics and Artist included are more likely to be chosen) PM me with your suggestions, songs should be slightly sad or longing, nothing about heartbreak or loss. No rapping. Preferably by a female singer but not required._

_Also Athena's singing is due to her natural talent as a True Banshee (There is also a hint to her potential background, several in fact.) _

_Pairing: So many people have come up with Pairing ideas, since I'm currently not working on pairings I'll put up a poll, actually two. The first will decide between a Single pairing, A Harem with two, four or six others, or a different partner each year from four onwards._

_Background: To those who wish to see a PJO crossover later I will now reveal this information, Athena has a Mythological background, hints have been placed in the story, to those who guess it correctly I have a Virtual Cookie._

_'Prefect' Status: Before I get a review saying she's (Athena's) not a fifth year I will point out that she has the same powers as a prefect, but she isn't one. Athena has to inform Snape of all detentions or point deductions._

_Filia-Reginae Serpentium: Now this is what I am think First, I have no doubt Slytherin probably has a title like this, when you think about it, it fits the house to a tee. Second Athena's quick rise to power is due to the fact that while she looks human Athena is not human, as she is far more powerful than an ordinary human the instincts of the Slytherins (And other houses) tell them that she is very powerful, in Slytherin due to that fact and the fact that Athena has powerful political connections she quickly rises to prominence as the next ruler of the house. Athena will be the nominal ruler of the school by about end of year three, start of year four, as such the houses won't turn on her because of the tournament and Umbridge will have extreme resistance to her presence from the students AND Teachers once she starts attacking Athena._

_I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter yet of Banshee of Hogwarts._

_dragonsong2795_


	5. Christmas Special

_A/N To celebrate Christmas, I have decided to release an early 'alpha' edition of the next chapter, this is not the final chapter and therefore do not expect perfection. This has not been proofread. Please enjoy. Sometime next month the full chapter will be released replacing this one. Happy Holidays! dragonsong2795_

**Chapter 4a: The First Week (Christmas Special)**

The Next morning Athena wakes up and smiles. it seems that Daphne and Tracey had sleepwalked over to her in the night. Athena smirks as she decides to have some fun with them. She waits a few seconds as they wake up and loudly comments "Wow… Last night was fun"

"WHAT" both Tracey and Daphne shout.

"Well first you two came over and then you started talking about using your tongue, I asked you to prove it and one thing lead to another. You've got an amazing tongue" Daphne turns bright red, Tracey looks horrified, Athena's face remains impassive for a few seconds, Athena then loses the battle to remain serious and bursts out laughing. Daphne and Tracey then both turn red in anger as they realize they've been had by Athena. Athena eventually stops laughing.

"In truth you two probably sleepwalked over to me at one point or another, come on let's go have a shower. I also curious as to why neither of you questioned the fact that all three of us are fully clothed?" Daphne and Tracey slap themselves in the head for that comment, they really should've noticed that little fact.

Athena quickly gets herself ready and heads to the Great Hall for breakfast, a curious change happens to her demeanor, when in her private room she is cheerful and quite humorous, however when she walks out her room she becomes a perfect Pureblood Lady, her somewhat cold demeanor actually endears her to the older Slytherins who can recognize such etiquette.

Athena quickly makes her way down to the Great Hall, some of the older students who are already up stop and gawk at her as she walks past. The Slytherin students just nod politely to her. Athena although she's only been here less than a day already loves Hogwarts, she loves walking through the corridors, she loves the dark gloomy dungeons (Banshees of all types are drawn to dark and cool places) She loves the high vaulted ceilings. Athena knows that if she could she'd live here, Hogwarts is a place of great magic and that draws her (Athena is also drawn to ancient architecture) She walks through the open doors of the Great Hall and a hush falls over the students gathered there, then like a bubble bursting the noise of several hundred students talking returns. Athena sits down at the Slytherin table, across the table Draco Malfoy freezes up as Athena's eyes fall on him. "Malfoy!" Draco stiffens up.

"Y-yes, Lady Potter-Black" Athena grins at the fear in Draco's voice.

"Since you've done a good job keeping Crabbe and Goyle presentable I have another task for you" Draco gulps

"What is it, my lady?" Athena smirks

"Don't worry, all you have to do is prevent Crabbe and Goyle from making fools of themselves in class, can you do that" Draco sighs in relief, another easy task.

"Easily, My lady" Athena smiles

"Good" Athena then turns away from Draco and starts helping herself to breakfast, as she is eating Athena opens up her Advanced Potions book she has with her and starts reading.

"Good Morning" Athena politely comments to Daphne as she and Tracey sit down.

"Good Morning" is Daphne's equally polite and emotionless response to Athena. Tracey just shakes her head as she watches Daphne and Athena try to outdo each other's 'Ice Queen' persona, the rest of the Slytherins nearby watch as well, despite its _chilly_ nature watching two girls try to make themselves a better 'Ice Queen' than the other is quite entertaining to watch.

"Good Morning, Miss Greengrass, Lady Potter-Black" The king of emotionless Severus Snape cuts in. Athena and Daphne turn towards him, Snape hands them each a piece of parchment. "Here is your time table, please don't lose it as you only get one copy" Athena and Daphne nod.

_**Lessons Timetable**_

_**Potter-Black. Athena, A. Slytherin, Student ID 227-S**_

_Monday_

_9:30-11:30 Transfiguration Professor McGonagall Class - 1-1_

_13:30-15:30 Charms Professor Flitwick Class - 4-2_

_Tuesday_

_9:30-11:30 Astronomy Theoretical, Professor Sinistra Class - AT_

_23:30-1:30 Astronomy Practical, Professor Sinistra Class - ATT_

_Wednesday_

_9:30-11:30 Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrel Class - 3-4_

_13:30-15:30 Herbology, Professor Sprout Class - GH 1_

_Thursday_

_9:30-11:30 History of Magic, Professor Binns - Class - 2-3_

_Thursday Afternoons Free_

_Friday_

_9:30-11:30 Potions, Professor Snape - Gryffindor, Class - Dun 6_

_Friday Afternoons Free_

_Class Legend. (Level-Room), Dun=Dungeon, AT=Astronomy Tower, ATT=AT Top, GH = Greenhouse._

_Saturday and Sundays _

_Electives available:_

_Morning: Magical Art, Muggle Art, Vocals, Basic Care of Magical Creatures, Finances, Noble Etiquette (Dress Robes required), Dueling and Strategy _

_Afternoon: Spell Creation, Basic Arithmancy, Basic Ancient Runes, Ward Creation, Ward Breaking, Advanced Potions, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Charms and Advanced Transfiguration_

_Two Elective may be chosen for each morning and afternoon up to a total of Eight. Advanced Electives require permission or invitation from the professor in question. Dueling, Spell Creation and Strategy require permission from a Guardian and/or Head of House (Family or Noble not school), Class locations will be given once an Elective is chosen._

"Hmm" Athena muses.

Daphne looks over "Elective huh, what are you thinking of choosing?"

Athena hums "Maybe Vocals, Finances, Noble Etiquette and Dueling for the morning and Spell Creation, Basic Arithmancy, Basic AR and Ward Creation for the afternoon"

Daphne laughs "How are you going to get your head of house to agree to that?"

"I wouldn't laugh Miss Greengrass" Snape cuts in, Daphne and Athena's heads both jerk upwards to look at him, they had forgotten he was there "Remember her title is _Lady_ Potter-Black not _Miss_ Potter-Black, that indicates that she _is_ the Head of House for both Potters and Blacks, most likely due to the 'Last of Line' clause. So Lady Potter-Black needs no acceptance from another to do any subjects. Also I notice you are reading a book on Advanced Potions Lady Potter-Black, May I assume that you have a in-depth understanding of Potions then?"

Athena nods "You may professor, however I have no Practical experience"

Snape nods with a small smile "At least you have a head start on the theory" Snape then moves away smiling, happy that at least one student wouldn't be a 'Dunderhead' as he so often stated.

Daphne shakes her head "Only you could get on professor Snape good side on the first day"

Athena smiles "What can I say, I'm just that good. Come on, eat up, we've got Transfiguration first"

Athena, Tracey and Daphne quickly finish their meals and Athena races off to Transfiguration.

Daphne and Tracey race after Athena "Wait a minute Athena, we don't know where the classes are?" Tracey comments. Mutely Athena shows the back of the time-table to Daphne and Tracey and they see a map on it. "Oh, I didn't notice that"

Athena smiles "I doubt most would, I think it's a test of our observational abilities. Or the professors just love playing pranks on the students, which wouldn't be so bad, if they do I'll just have to respond in kind" Daphne and Tracey both shiver at the mischievous smile on Athena's face at the prospect of pranking, it didn't promise anything good.

_Azkaban, Sirius Black's Cell._

For some reason right as a Dementor is visiting Sirius gets the irresistible urge to do a victory dance, that any muggle would recognize as similar to Michael Jackson's Thriller dance moves, the sight of Sirius gleefully dancing like his mind was gone in front of a confused Dementor shocks Bellatrix Lestrange almost back to sanity, almost. Sirius mooning the Dementor at the end of his dance finishes the job.

_Hogwarts._

Athena smiles with euphoria as she gets the feeling she'd just made someone very happy, she shakes the feeling off and heads to class.

Athena, Daphne and Tracey make it to Transfiguration five minutes before the class starts, They notice the door is open and look in. The only living thing in the class room is a cat sitting on the teacher's desk, Athena studies the cat for a moment before she smiles and winks at it, as she expected the cat winks back at Athena.

"Come on girls, let's sit down and get ready. I have a feeling we're going to need all the study time we can get to in order to succeed at this class" Athena comments as she makes her way to the left front row.

Daphne frowns slightly confused "Why would you say that Athena?"

Athena sighs "I read the entire textbook before school started, the theory is pretty complex, but since none of the other students are here let me give you a simple piece of advice" Daphne and Tracey lean in, McGonagall sitting in cat from on her desk also listens in. "While the Theory is very complex, I've found the practical seems fairly easy if you remember three basic steps, First visualize what you want the object to change into, second put the belief that you will change the object into what you have visualized into the spell and finally make the motion and speak the invocation. If you have a good visual and you believe it's going to change, it will." Daphne and Tracey nod dumbly, and then quickly realize how helpful that advice will be.

McGonagall is amazed by the simple yet well reasoned advice Athena gives her friends. She quickly realizes two things, One Athena is mostly likely going to be a prodigy at Transfiguration and two, she will probably have several happy moments due to Athena, the girls has already shown she has some ability to teach. If she helps Athena reach her potential she might add another Transfiguration master to the field. McGonagall inwardly smiles and then inwardly pouts _'Too bad she's in Slytherin, probably most of my Lions won't understand what she just said for several years'_.

Athena leans back in a stretch, as she relaxes from the stretch she quirks her head and can hear the students getting closer. She smiles at this and relaxes a bit more. Athena watches as students stream in. Neville after spotting her ignores his housemates and sits down next to Tracey, the two of them quickly start talking and comparing housemates and their favorite classes, apparently both Tracey and Neville have a knack for gardening and are looking forwards to Herbology on Wednesday. After the newcomers have sat down Athena looks at the instructions on the board and starts writing. After a couple of minutes two girls from Gryffindor, an Indian girl and another who apparently is a gossip monger according to gossip walk in. The gossip monger looks around and says "Thankfully the professor isn't here yet"

McGonagall jumps from her desk and mid-jump turns from a cat into a woman, the two girls a left awestruck along with the rest of the class except Athena who had already figured out where the professor was. "Miss Patil, Miss Brown you are both late, Five points from Gryffindor each. Oh and Lady Potter-Black please take Twenty points to Slytherin for your very impressive breakdown of the basics of Transfiguration earlier." Athena nods respectfully to McGonagall for the complement and the points.

"Now I want you all to know, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts" McGonagall stops and glares at Crabbe and Goyle who were joking around trying to set each other on fire with the matches on the desks, Athena likewise glares at Malfoy who pales knowing that he's going to get it for letting Crabbe and Goyle run amuck. McGonagall continues "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned" McGonagall looks around and sees Athena's raised hand "Yes Lady Potter-Black?"

Athena sighs "Would you consider removing Crabbe and Goyle as they have already shown they aren't suitable for this class?" McGonagall looks approving as does the rest of the Slytherins, they aren't too impressed with the two idiots as it is. Malfoy thanks all his lucky stars she didn't include him as well. He then pales as Athena shoots him a dark glare.

"I'll talk to professor Snape about it, what would you have them do instead of Transfiguration?" McGonagall queries Athena

Athena's mouth splits into a grin that is just downright vicious "Well, I think Mr. Filch would like some help don't you professor?"

McGonagall smiles wickedly "Yes, I believe he would as well. Now, the first thing you will notice is the match on your desk, your first task is to transfigure that match into a needle, the spell to do so is written on the board"

Athena glances at the board and almost effortlessly turns her match into a needle, she then starts helping Neville, who was having problems having not heard her advice earlier. Daphne and Tracey while they haven't yet done a perfect Transfiguration are well on their way.

"Thirty points to Slytherin Lady Potter, Twenty for such quick and precise spellwork and ten for tutoring another student" McGonagall smiles, inwardly she is a little sad, she had hoped that James and Lily's daughter would be in her house, but a single glance of her last night had told her everything, she was a Slytherin through and through, at least her ability to force the Slytherins to work harder might make the Gryffindors step up their schoolwork in order to outdo Slytherin, then McGonagall gulps _'Dear Merlin , if that girl is as good or better at Quidditch as her father we haven't a chance'_

Athena sighs happily as the bell rings and heads to lunch, she enjoyed the intellectual stimulation of working on transfiguration, but she was very hungry now from all the work she had just done. Athena stops as she hears an annoying voice that hadn't shut up all through Transfiguration.

"Hey, How could you say such things about your own housemates to the professor?" Hermione Granger's piercing voice nearly screams at Athena.

"Simple, it was the truth, I recognize that those two aren't the smartest in our house and would rather they do something productive instead of sit there with glazed expressions on their faces" At Athena's response all of the Slytherins including Crabbe and Goyle nod, Crabbe and Goyle knew they weren't smart and were quite happy to get out of Transfiguration, even if it meant helping clean the castle.

"It doesn't matter, you have no right to decide such things. How could you be such a heartless bitch to your own housemates?" Hermione flings back at Athena.

Athena scoffs and move closer so her nose is almost touching Hermione's "How could _I_ be such a heartless Bitch, listen you little know-it-all you were the one who brought the issue up in a corridor full of people, I had the decency to at least wait until only our year level could hear before pointing those things out in class, so you had better shut your mouth before I do it for you" Hermione's glares at Athena before slapping her across the face, Hermione then shakes her stinging hand not expecting Athena's face to be so solid. "Oh you're so gonna get it now little bookworm" Athena slugs Hermione in the face breaking her nose and the two quickly fall to the ground, punching, slapping and even biting each other.

The other students gather around in the classic schoolyard fight circle and one of the Gryffindor boys shouts out "WOO, CATFIGHT" The students start screaming encouragement to the two girls fighting on the ground.

Nearby Snape and Flitwick are watching the whole thing, Snape turns to Flitwick and says "Two Galleons says Potter wins"

Flitwick grins "Three says she wins and leaves a mark on Granger's face other then the broken nose"

"Deal" the two teacher's shake on it.

Athena adds kicks, claws and elbows to her fight with her opponent while Hermione just tries to keep herself in the fight, Hermione quickly starts to look battered.

The fight goes on for ten minutes before Hermione is knocked out by Athena's devastating surprise head-butt. Athena gets up and smirks at the four long scratch marks she left on Hermione's right cheek. Snape hands over Three Galleons to Flitwick, grumbling a little but happy to see a Gryffindor get hurt, especially by one of his Snakes.

Athena strides towards the Great Hall with not so much as a hair out of place, Hermione on the other hand looks like she went five rounds with the Whomping Willow and lost, her broken nose gets a lot of attention from the other students in her house, but when they see Athena glaring at them they quickly decide that helping Hermione isn't worth ticking off the dangerous looking Slytherin.

Athena spots Malfoy trying to hide and makes the come-here hand-sign to him, unable to avoid it Malfoy walks over to accept his punishment. Athena looks him over for a second before hissing "You were supposed to keep those two in line, you've already failed" Athena then hits Malfoy with a series of Jinxes and Hexes that leave his skin Scarlet and his hair gold, with boils and a Permanent Wedgie applied to him. "Now as punishment it should take a couple of days for those spells to wear off. Until then deal with it" Athena spots the Slytherin house gathered around her "Until Malfoy's new color scheme wears off you are not to speak or even interact with Malfoy anywhere. Understood?" The house nods "Very well, Malfoy you will sit at the very end of the Slytherin Table and every class you will sit with the other houses until your punishment is over"

Athena then storms through the Great Hall doors to the Slytherin table to eat lunch. '_Damn it Malfoy, if you had done your job I wouldn't have to clean up after you'_ Athena growls to herself as she eats lunch. Daphne and Tracey on either side of her just shrug, they might not have been friends for long but they realize that Athena needs some alone time. Flora, Hestia and Michael on the other side of the table all shrug as well.

Snape walks in the Great Hall and is surprised to see his godson sitting there in Gryffindor colors, but then he smirks as he realizes that Athena must have told him to do something and he already failed, Snape walks up to Draco and says "Draco, what did you fail to do?" Draco looks up at his godfather but knows he isn't going to get sympathy so he sighs

"I was supposed to keep Crabbe and Goyle from screwing up in class, but they decided to try set themselves on fire in Transfiguration. Athena had them removed from the class, which reminds me professor McGonagall will probably be speaking with you soon. Afterwards well… you saw the fight between her and Granger, it was because of the way Athena so coldly denounced Crabbe and Goyle's abilities, since I screwed up my punishment is to look like this for two or three days, and while colored like this be ostracized from the house and be forced to sit on the edge of the table or with the other houses till it wears off." Snape grins and Draco shudders.

"Well, it looks like I made a good choice in Athena, she'll keep this house in line" Snape then heads to the staff table, where he can see Minerva trying to keep her laughter in check and failing somewhat. Scratch that, failing spectacularly, just like the rest of the student body and most of the professors. Even Dumbledore and Filch are chuckling.


End file.
